Twins DownWe're So Not Ok
by Luckybrat452-494
Summary: Greg's neices are kidnapped after geting him and Nick together. Will they find The Twins in time, or will they be to late? Slight Slash Nick/Greg, Cathrein/Grissom, Sara/Warric
1. Work

**Chapter ****1****: Work**

"Kayla answer the phone." Greg shouted

Tooth paste foam dripped out the corner of his niece Kiyla's mouth, she's 9 and still makes a mess in the bathroom. Kayla ran in the bathroom clutching her teddy bear (she's afraid of the monsters of the night.) and the phone.

"Its Mr. Grissom." she held the phone up for Greg to take. He walked out of the bath room.

"The twins will have to come…I can't get the sitter in time…ok half an hour."

"We'll go get dressed." Kayla's teddy bear visibly wilted. Kiyla spit in the sink and rinsed. They both ran out of the bathroom, Kiy slipped. She popped back up with a "I'm ok!" and continued down the hall.

*******************************In the Car******************************

"Everybody's in?" Greg looked in the rearview mirror, and the twins nodded. "good let's go."

"Uncle Greg why did you get called in on your day off?"

"Because Mr. Grissom doesn't like me. Why do you always ask question?"

"Because we're inquisitive." The twins are so cute when they were acting smart.

"Just don't get to inquisitive on me. I want you to stay cute and cuddly forever." The twins giggled at Greg's words.

Greg pulled in to the parking lot. He had to circle around twice to find a spot, he opened his door.

"Ok everybody out. You two can go yell at Grissom."

The twins ran as fast as they could in to the CSI building and into the locker room, to put their stuff away. Greg wasn't to far behind considering the twins are 9. Catherin was in the hall as they ran by.

"Hi, girls!"

"Hi, Aunt Catherin." The twins speed past her towards Grissom's office.

When they reached the door they stopped, knocked and were invited in. They both sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and waited for him to look up, from his work. When he finally did Kayla asked,

"Mr. Grissom, why don't you like our uncle?"

"I do like your uncle, he's the only one I trust with important DNA evidence."

The twins jumped off the chair and walked to the door.

"See you later Mr. Grissom." The twins smiled identical smiles and walked out.


	2. Uncle Nicky

**Chapter ****2****: Uncle Nicky**

The twins sat in the brake room watching TV, eating dinner. When Nick walked in.

"Hey girls, how you doing?" He smiled that big Texas smile.

"Hi Uncle Nicky, wanna help us color?" They mirrored Nick's Texas smile.

"Wish I could, but I got a lot of work to do. Tell you what thought I'll come back in an hour or so, and I'll color with you then ok.

"ok. Is anybody else here that could color with us?"

Sara walked by just as Kiyla asked.

"Sara can, she doesn't have to work right now."

Sara peeked around the corner.

"Of Corse I'll color with, you why didn't you ask before?" Sara stepped in the brake room.

"We didn't see you till now." the twins replied in unison.

"Love you girls I'll be in the lab getting results then in my office if you need me ok?" Nick kissed both girls, and left the room.

He walked down the hall to the lab. Greg smiled at Nick as he walked threw the door.

"I have results for your recent kidnapping. A Marcus Drakler's DNA finger print, but we have a problem he's in a coma. He was in a car accident a week ago."

"So the print's are old. Great that means we have no leads and I can't help that family get their kid back. I have to help them."

"Jeez Nicky take a breath. You can do this, if anyone can its you Nick I know it." Greg walked up to Nick and started to put his hands on his shoulders, but stopped him self and backed up. "I don't know why I just did that I'm sorry."

With that Nick left, a look of pain on his face. Greg thought it was him that had caused the pain, but Nick didn't tell him what was actually wrong. He hasn't told anyone his big secret no one but Sara. Who also knows why Greg wanted to touch him so badly.

**Dan dan dan…. Well you already know the secret or you should. If you don't then reread the summery 'cuz that should tell you. Neway I hope you like it so far cuz if you don't I'm screwed six ways to Sunday. Sorry had some self steam issues lately not ur fault. Neway please tell me what you think. Like it or not I need the input help me on my path please. Thanks.**


	3. Talk to Me,Please

**So recap Nick and Greg share something special they just don't know it yet. If you don't already no there both gay. Sorry its not P.C. but nobody ever said I had to be. If I offended you I really am sorry. Neway back to the story!**

**Chapter ****3****: Talk to Me, Please.**

The twins blasted down the hall towards the lab, screaming Greg's name. **(An: sorry bout the wording just sounded good.)**

"Uncle Greg, Uncle Greg." The twins burst in the lab. "Aunt Sara told us a secret."

"If it's a secret, then you shouldn't tell me." Greg smiled at them.

"But it's a secret about you." The twins grabbed his hands and jumped a little. They acted like such little kids.

"What secret did she tell you?" Greg gave Sara a suspicious look as she stumbled to a stop in the door way of the lab.

"I swear its not what you think." Sara pleaded.

"What did Aunt Sara tell you girls?"

"That you like Uncle Nicky."

"Aunt Sara's right I do like Uncle Nick, but you have to keep it a secret."

"But Uncle Greg" the twins whined.

"No its something I didn't want you to know because you'd tell." Greg gave Sara a vary mad, not-talking-to-you-ever-again, look.

"Greg, I'm sorry. Talk to Me, please." Sara's look of pain did it to Greg again he gave in.

"Girls go back to the break room, we'll talk later ok?"

The twins walked out of the room. Greg sat in the chair, Sara sat next to him. She put a hand on his leg. Out side in the hall Nick walked by and saw the exchange. He blinked back tears, a hand settled on his shoulder. He jumped, slightly spinning toward the hands owner. It was Catherin.

"Just tell him how you feel Nicky. You can't torture your self for some one you love, its not supposed to work like that." Catherin looked Nick straight in the eye as she said it.

"I can't tell him Cath, I don't want to be alone but I can't face the rejection." Nick looked like a terrified little kid.

In the lab Sara stood up form her chair.

"Greg, I've said I'm sorry a dozen times. What more do you need?"

"Will you help me tell him?" Greg had silent tears running down his face.

"Of Corse I'll help Greg. Its what friends are for." Sara walked to Greg and hugged him.

The twins peeked around the corner from just down the hall. Silent foot steps from behind and Grissom's voice made them turn.

"What are you two doing?"

"Playing mach maker." They said innocently.

**Ok so this chapter was a little longer because the last was a little short. And sorry for the delay but life has been crazy round my house. But I hope you come back for chapter 4 'cuz that's when it heats up.**


	4. The Plan Works

**Chapter ****4****: The Plan Works**

Grissom just shook his head and continued down the hall.

"What ever your planning I don't want any part of. And don't mess up the team." Grissom turned a stern face toward them.

"We promise to up hold the teams virtue and respectability, at all cost of plan and relationship production." they held up three fingers just like girl scouts. And made the unbreakable promise.

"Good, because I can't afford a lose in the team." Grissom walked down the hall to his office.

The girls peeked back around the corner. Every body had moved on to do work like nothing happened. The wicked smiles appeared as the plan began to come together.

"Girls get back to the brake room, now!" Greg shouted down the hall.

The twins ran down the hall toward the brake room and ran straight into Warrick.

"Slow down girls, your gunna get hurt."

" We got caught snooping, but we promised not to make waves and we can't work our plan and not disrupt the team. The unbreakable promise can't be broken." Kiyla complained.

"Well then don't make waves here, make them at the club, tonight's Cath's birthday there. You can hook them up there." Warrick smiled an evil smile and walked away.

The twins plotted methodically for the rest of Greg's shift. When it came time to go to their Aunt Catherin's party they had the plan and every one but Nick and Greg new it. Normally kids aren't aloud at bars but the owner made an expiation for the Sanders twins. There so cute and innocent, at least that's what they think.

"How's my two favorite girl's?" The bartender Alice walked over to them with two grape juices. "how's the mach making commen along."

"Don't say it to loud they'll hear you." The Twins whispered franticly.

"Chill baby's, they wont remember anything you say tonight." Alice's dark hair bounced with her laughter.

"If they don't remember, then how will the plan work?" Kiyla was always the one who got freaked, when even the slightest problem happened to come up.

"No sweetie they wont remember word's but actions speak much louder."

"You girl's better act fast or they will be to trashed to do anything" Sara whispered on her way to the bath room. She was in charge of getting Nick, Greg and the twins home safely.

The twins got down off the bar stools and tiptoed to where the rest of the team was sitting. Nick was sitting next to Greg, they were both laughing at Warrick trying to pick up Alice. The twins had already thanked her for her sacrifice of flirting with Warrick. Kiyla climbed on Nick's lap, Kayla on Greg's.

"How much longer do you think you want to be?" Kiyla asked.

"Do you want to leave?" Nick push hair out of Kiyla's face.

"Not right now. But we don't wanna have to wake up to Uncle Greg barfing in the morning."

"oh I see, well then we should go. Because Greg's on his fifth martini."

Nick picked Kiyla up and carried her like a baby. Greg not so gracefully set Kayla on her feet and lead her by the hand. Sara came back from the bathroom.

"We're leaving already?" She gave them a sad look.

"Sorry Sara, but the girls don't want to clean up after the earthquake that is hung over Greg." Nick giggled, man something was wrong with him.

Greg looked at Nick, they were both drunk and had momentarily forgotten the incident form this morning. But some how couldn't get passed the fear of rejection.

**Ok sorry it ends so abruptly but I have a little writers block. Don't worry I'll fix it I just have to consult my brain trust. Ok so it my sister but she can still help.**


	5. Maybe Not

**I consulted my sister and she didn't help me at all! But have no fear, Kiyla is here. Don't ask please, neway I got the problem salved and here's chapter 5, sorry if it sucks.**

**Chapter ****5****: Maybe Not**

Sara got Greg, the twins and Nick in to the Denali. The twins were soon finding that their plan was not working as well as they thought.

"Aunt Sara why isn't working? It should be working." Kiy was flipping out, really bad.

"Don't worry, this will happen, all in good time." Sara buckled Kiyla in.

Greg opened the door next to the booster seats and slid in next to the twins. **(An: vary drunkenly I mite add. About the booster seats the height limit is 4'9", the twins are about 4'1".)**

"Hey sweetie, sorry about earlier I didn't mean to yell. I was really scared."

Nick heard Greg's apology, he turned in his seat.

"See girls your uncle is a big baby. He's a fraidy cat." Nick looked Greg in the eye giving him the I-dare-you-to-say-otherwise look.

Greg just looked out the window at the passing objects. By the time Sara pulled up to Nick's house it was a full out war of words in the car.

"Aright already! Greg, Nick you to want to fight so much do it out of this car or else."

"Or else, What? Sara, you gunna kick our ass's? I'm not afraid of you." Nick got all cocky.

"No Nicky I won't kick your ass, I'll out your secret. Evil and horribly mean but I will, and the best part will be the look on your face's." Sara opened the back door of the Denali and dragged Greg out to stand next to Nick. They both watched Sara climb in to the Denali and drive off to her house.

"Your not coming in my house." Nick turned and vary tipsily walked up the steps. Greg followed.

"Nick I need to call her and have her pick me up." Greg followed threw the open door.

Greg stopped dead just inside the doorway. Nick's walls were filled with pictures mostly of his family, but there were a lot of the team to. Every picture that had Greg in it had a sticky note attached. Greg walked up to the wall nearest him, one of the post-its said "blue shirt and jeans, having a really good hair day."

"What are these? Why do all the pictures with me have notes attached?" Greg turned to where Nick was standing.

"They are none of your business. Get out of my house Greg!" Nick walked over to the door and opened it.

"Nick why do you have notes about me?" Greg walked over and stood in front of Nick.

Nick bent slightly to reach Greg's lips with his. They touched and Nick waited for Greg to pull back and hit him. Greg deepened the kiss, it was full of soft lips and a little tongue. Nick put his hands on Greg's hips and pulled him closer to his body. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders. The kiss became more urgent and more probing. Nick tried to pull Greg to him more but they were as close as they could get with out proving the law of physics wrong. **(An: the law of physics say's that no two particles can occupy the same space. In case you didn't know.)**

**Is it a good start? I think it is, for what I'm planning at least. But I've got to do some work. I'll try and do some more later I can't promise nething.**


	6. Where Were You?

**Sorry I haven't updated but works been so unnerving lately. I have a limited amount of time so I have to hurry.**

**Chapter 6: Where were you?**

Nick walked back wards to his room, stripping clothes off Greg as they went.

"What if the team finds out?" Greg pulled his lips off Nick long enough to ask, then they were right back on.

"As long as this isn't a dream I don't give a damn." Nick pulled Greg's tee off over his head.

Nick moved form Greg's mouth to his neck, to his collar bone, slowly down to one of Greg's nipples. He sucked, licked and nipped at the left side, then kissed across to the right side and assaulted the right side too. Greg pushed Nick back to the wall and started to kiss him again, he unbuttoned and unzipped Nick's pants, he started to slip them off but Nick put his hands over top Greg's.

"Shouldn't we at least got out once before we do this?"

"No, I think we'll be fine its not the first time we've had sex with another guy before. Its not your first time right?"

"No, your right we'll probably be fine." There lips crashed together again.

Nick pushed open the door to his room, pulled Greg in and slammed it shut.

*****************************At Sara's House****************************

Kiyla and Kayla were in Sara's extra bedroom listing to her read them a story before bed.

"Aunt Sara do you think your plan worked?" Kiyla interrupted.

"Yes baby I think it did, Greg hasn't called and nether has Nick so everything must be ok." Sara turned the page and continued reading till the twins fell asleep. She slipped out of the bed and walked to her room.

"Cath, the plan is going off without a hitch they'll be glowing tomorrow. I just know it."

"I just hope they don't get caught. Didn't you say the twins made the unbreakable promise to Gil?"

"They did but I know Nick and Greg they wont upset the team in anyway." Sara reassured Catherin.

"Got to go, Gil just walked in, talk to you tomorrow." with that Catherin hung up.

****************************At Nick's Place*****************************

"That was the best sex I've ever had. I would call it love but its to early. Right its to early?" Greg huffed.

"Yea just a little bit to early." Nick couldn't catch his breath. "it's 7, you want breakfast?"

Nick rolled over and got out of bed. Greg got out to, he started to look for his cloths. He found everything but his shirt in the bedroom, his shirt was on living room floor, as far as he knew. In the kitchen Nick took eggs out of the frige, and cracked them in a mixing boll. Greg walked in and wrapped his arms around Nicks waist form behind laying his head on Nick's shoulder.

**What do you think, good right? I love to hear comments good mostly but criticism helps build a better story.**


	7. I Told You So

**Chapter ****7****: I Told You So.**

Sara watched Greg Walk in to the conference room glowing. Nick followed not to long after him. Sara grinned at Catherin, who poked Warrick in the ribs and pointed in Greg and Nick's direction. Greg sat next to Sara, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Best night of my life, I know you had something to do with it. So thank you." He smiled.

"It was originally the twins idea. But theirs didn't work so Cath and I came up one of our own." Sara laughed.

"Cath you helped her?"

Greg looked stunned. Nick looked over at Sara then looked at Catherin.

"You guys planed that? I cant believe you did that." Nick tried be look outraged but laughed instead.

Catherin laughed but stopped when Grissom came in.

"Nick and Sara you go another 409, Cath and Warrick 419 at the Monaco. Greg I need you to do back work from the day shift. I'll be finishing paperwork in my office."

The team moved on to do there work. Nick excused him self to get something from is locker. Greg followed him in, he shoved Nick against the wall just out of site of the door. They kissed till Sara walked in and caught them.

"Ok you guy's we wanted you two happy, not grabby."

"Sorry Sara" Nick whipped a little spit off his lips. "I'll talk to you later Greg." With a last peck on the lips Nick and Sara left to go to work.

Greg put on his lab coat and went in the lab. The phone was ringing. Greg picked it up.

"Greg Sanders, LVPD Crime Lab."

"Hi Greg, its Karrie the girls just wanted to call and see how things were going. Here they are."

"How are things with you and Uncle Nicky?" The twins sounded knowing, they didn't mean to sound like that it just happened.

"Oh things are good. I know you two had a plan to get us together. But it didn't work so Aunt Sara and Aunt Cath had to intervene."

"Sorry but had to get together some how. And your welcome! Ok love you bye." before Greg could say anything else they hung up.

Greg put the phone in its cradle and went to work.

****************************Later after shift****************************

Greg got out of the Denali at Karrie's apartment, to get the twins.

"Hi Uncle Greg. Were ready to go." the twins held up their overnight bags.

"Ok girls go get in the car Uncle Nick's down there." Greg got out his wallet to pay Karrie for the night.

She worked 6:30 pm to 7 am, she makes $40 6 nights a week. $50 if its an emergency that she can work. Greg walked down the steps to the Denali, he opened the driver side and climbed in.

"Uncle Nicky are you spending the night, day whatever." Kiyla asked.

"Yes I am spending the day. I have tomorrow off, so I can stay up with you as long as you want.

"We sleep during the day like Uncle Greg. So we haven't slept since 3 yesterday." The twins said together.

"I told you so Nicky. They do every thing the grown ups in there life do. During the summer at least." Greg turned in to the story parking lot.


	8. Night Time Fun

**Chapter ****8**** : Night Time Fun**

Greg had to get groceries, so he pulled in to the store parking lot. The Twins bounced out of the Denali, half way up the lane they turned to see if Nick and Greg were following. Greg waved them on.

"You just let them go ahead of you like that?" Nick looked at Greg

"No when they get a certain amount of cars ahead they stop, turn around and wait for the signal. When they get to the cross walk they wait for me to take their hand. Their not stupid Nicky."

"I know their not, G. But that kidnapper is out there somewhere, aren't you scared something mite happen to them?"

"Yes, but you have to let them be kids you can't make them grow up just because something mite happen." Greg smiled at Nick.

Kiyla and Kayla were waiting at the crosswalk for Greg and Nick. They reached out their hands to take one of the guy's and walked in the store like a happy family. Kayla and Kiyla skipped down aisle after aisle and brought back the things on their half of the list. When they went to the store together Greg divided the list in half so it toke less time and kept the Twins busy. **(An: That was on an episode of Super Nanny. It works too I tried it.)** When all the shopping was done and Greg was driving home Kiyla and Kayla started sing car songs.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer, you swab one down run it threw Codis, 98 bottles of beer. 98 bottles of beer…" The Twins got interrupted.

"What kind of song is that?" Nick asked.

"A lab song. I taught them that after that one case with the teenagers who made up stupid games that got one of their little brothers killed." Greg didn't think they had remembered that song.

"Oh yeah I remember that case you sang that stupid song the hole time you had to process those bottles." Nick laughed.

Greg pulled up in front of his apartment, he opened the back hatch to get out the bags and handed his keys to Kayla. She ran to open the door, Kiyla hopped out slammed the door and got two small bags form Greg. Nick walked to the back of the truck and toke the bags out of Greg's hands.

"You guys have a hole system, you must do this often."

"Once a week for the past 3 years. You look surprised, why?"

"Its just that you guys are a little family, you don't need an extra person to help out or do anything important, its like your complete already."

Greg smiled and leaned over to kiss Nick, he backed up a couple of steps and walked around Greg to take the bags inside. Greg sighed shut the trunk and walked in the apartment.

"Girls go get ready for bed I'll be in, in ten minuets to tuck you in. Nick is something wrong?" Greg turned to him.

"This relationship is still new to me. Plus I don't know how your neighbors would react to watching you kiss another guy on you front lawn. I'm sorry but I can't not right now at least."

"It's ok I understand. Can we kiss now?"

Nick nodded his head stepping close to Greg he reached for him and planted his lips on Greg's. A long deep passionate kiss that said much more could happen. Greg stopped kissing Nick.

"What's wrong?"

"The twins need to be tucked in." Greg walked towards their room, Nick followed.


	9. There Gone

**Chapter ****9****: There gone.**

Greg and Nick walked in to the CSI building, They laughed having spent the last 2 hours at Nick's house. The team gathered in the conference room waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments.

"You all have worked on at least one of the recent kidnappings and you all will work on the one that happened not half an hour ago. You all need to get to May-weather park the twins are missing. Greg I think its only fare to let you get out of the lab and help with this so you can ride with Nick to the park. I want as much evidence colleted as possible. This ends now, we get the twins back and catch this son of bitch." Grissom announced to the team.

The team packed all the necessary travel gear and drove to the park. Greg looked scared to death and held Nick's hand all the way there. Catherin and Grissom held together the best of coarse the team leaders. Warrick and Sara were the last arrive, Sara crying so hard she had to have help walking to the crime tape. Brass was standing with the rest of the team as Sara supported by Warrick joined them.

The police aren't treating this any different then the other kidnappings. I'll try to get you all the information I can as we go. But there's not much to go on."

He lifted the tape for everyone to walk under then walked to the swing set form which the twins we taken. Greg got out the video camera to start filming the area, Cath pulled out the camera to start with pictures. Nick dusted for prints, While Warrick looked for a foot trail. Sara finally recovered enough to ask the Sitter questions.

"Hi I'm Sara Siddle with the crime lab I just need to ask a few questions. What time did you and the twins get to the park?"

"I'm Karrie, we got here around 5, we had a picnic on the grass. I let them swing while I cleaned up, the last time I saw them they were playing suicide. Where you go as high as you can and jump of the swing while its still up in the air." the young woman, Karrie, explained.

"That's there favorite game to play at the park." Sara was holding together pretty good after crying so hard not ten minutes ago.

"How did you know?" Karrie whipped her eye's on a black mascara stained tissue.

"I'm a close friend of their Uncle's they call me Aunt Sara." a single tear dripped down Sara's face.

Karrie looked over to the swings as if seeing the scene in her mind.

"I thought Greg only worked in the lab, I didn't know he dose field work, too."

"Greg's here to get his nieces back. There more like his girls since he's raised them since they were 6 years old."

Sara remembered all the calls. Greg would call her and tell her something that the twins had done to impress him. Usually the twins did something like an algebraic equation or solve the crime before the Scooby gang did. **(An: Scooby-Doo is my fav cartoon character, him and Winne The Pooh. Neither of witch I own wish I did thou.)**

Sara looked over her shoulder at the swings picturing the Twins on them.

**Dan dan dan… oh no what will happen? Will Greg get them back before something bad happens? I don't know but I hope so.**


	10. We're Gunna Be Ok

**Ok I defiantly got my grove back so here's Chapter 10 I hope you like it. The first part of the next couple of chapters will be from where the Twins are, the second part will be the team.**

**Chapter ****10****: We're Gunna Be Ok**

All the twins could feel were the restrains holding their hands and feet and the gag in their mouth. Kayla was making a lot of noise. She was scared, she couldn't find her sister. They were always together they had never been separated for more than a few minutes, it felt like it had been hours since they last felt each others touch. The only thing that kept them form screaming was the gags. Kiyla started to acutely choke on her gag. Finally she maneuvered the gag enough that she could spit it out. Once she could breath again, she try to talk to Kayla.

"Sissy can you hear me?" Her voice strained to hold back tears.

Kayla tried to answer, but couldn't from the words. She made an different kind of noise to tell her sister that she could answer. It was no time later Kayla's gag was off as well.

***************************The Swings at the Park************************

"Hey I got foot prints, they look hurried and they lead way form the swings, there about size 10. Cath will you get this? I'm gunna follow them."

Warrick followed the foot prints to the back of park, they stopped at the street. Warrick looked across the traffic to see a news castor reporting on the corner. Warrick crossed the street, and up to the reporter. She had just finished and was having her cameraman tape traffic.

"Excuses me, miss? I'm Warrick Brown with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, How long have you been taping here?"

"About an hour, right Mich?" The woman turned to her cameraman. He nodded.

"Did you see or hear anything near the park about 45 minutes ago?" Warrick pulled out a note pad and pen.

"Um.. A guy pulled up in an old Nova. About ten minutes later he put two little girls in the back. One looked like she was sleeping the other was screaming here head off, pulling on the guys hand trying to go back to the park." The woman looked concerned, she obviously knew about the recent kidnappings.

"Did the girls look like this?" Warrick pulled out his wallet and got out the twins most recent picture that he had.

"I didn't see the sleeping one's face but the other is defiantly her." She pointed at Kayla. "Are they the newest victims in the kidnappings cases?" she had her reporter face on.

"I'm not at liberty to discus ongoing cases sorry miss. Could you give me a description of the man?"

"no I didn't get a good look but we mite have gotten him on camera. Mich do we have that on tape?" The woman turned to the cameraman.

He opened his side case and pulled out the tape. He walked over to the van they had come in, He popped the tape in the VCR and pushed rewind. After a minute he pushed play looking for what Warrick needed.

"Here he is pulling up." He stopped the tape zooming in a little on the Nova. "That's as far as I can get it without the picture getting fuzzy."

"I'm gunna need this tape." Warrick looked at both people.

Mich toke out the tape without being told and handed it over to Warrick. He ran back across traffic to where every one else was still looking for clues.

"Hey, camera crew on the corner over there said a guy in a Nova took the girls. The woman said that Kiyla looked like she was a sleep and Kayla was screaming her head off. I got the segment tape with the Nova and the guy, but we need Archie to enhance it." Warrick held the tape out to Grissom.

"Ok Warrick you take the tape to Archie. Greg go home and get as many recent pictures of the girls as you can we mite need them for a press release later. Sara go with him and get a scent marker for the dogs when they get here. Nick, Cath I want you to pass a picture around to the other people confirm the news casters story see if you can get a description of the guy, in case the tapes a bust. Everybody met back at the lab in an hour."

**Ok so The Twins are ok, for now but I'm just evil enough that, well you'll see what I had in mind soon enough. Tell me if you like it, constructive criticism only, nobody likes a flamer.**


	11. Find Them

**Chapter ****11****: Find Them**

"Can you get the blind fold off?" Kiyla was struggling with hers.

"Yeah I almost got it off. Wait I get my hands from around my back." Kayla pulled her hands down around her but, turning so the restraints turned, too.

Another tug and she had her hands in front of her body. Kiyla couldn't copy her sister because she didn't see what she did. The twins were once told that they watch to much TV, well to much TV watching tends to have its benefits. Kayla pulled the blind fold off her and looked around. The room was crowed with banana boxes'. Kiyla was only a couple feet away from Kay. Kay reached for her sisters blind fold and tugged it off her face.

"We must be in a storage room or something." Kiyla pulled her hands in front of her body.

The restraints were zip strips, the only way to get them off is to cut them. But neither girl had a knife. Kiyla brought her wrists to her mouth chewing on the tie, she had razor sharp teeth when it came to chewing stuff. Kayla quickly followed but it toke her a little longer, she don't use her teeth like that much.

******************************In the Lab*******************************

Greg paced back and forth, threw the video taconites work space. Normally Archie was ok will people hovering, but Greg could where a hole in the floor and not care.

"Greg, please stop." Archie turned to Greg. "I'm sorry that it was the twins taken, and I want to find them to. But I can't do work with you hovering."

"Sorry, I feel really guilty. They wanted to stay home, I made them go to Karrie's I should have let them stay home."

"Greg even if you had let then stay home it would have been somebody else's kid. At least we know they can take care of them self's. There's two of them they fight off anybody that tries to hurt them."

Archie laughed a little at watching a scene that had taken place a year ago just after he joined this CSI team. Greg had been called in on his day off, the cops had brought a murder suspect in to see one of the victims. The Twins were watching what was happing out the window of the break room. When the suspect started to run, the twins stepped out of the break room and stood in his way. He tried to go around them but Kiyla kicked her foot up, Kayla's arm came out of nowhere and hit the man in the neck as he went down. He laid there unconscious till Grissom got smelling salts to wake him. All the cops with in eye shot watched it happen and thanked the twins for stopping a deadly suspect. Greg was just happy the man hadn't pressed charges, they wouldn't have stuck but Greg didn't wanna have to deal with it. He'd gladly take that over this any day. Despite him trying not to, Greg had to laugh at the memory.

"Thanks for that Archie, I'll go get a coffee, you want some?"

"Yeah I'll take a cup. 1 cream, 1 sugar."

Greg walked passed Nick on his way to the break room.

"Hey who you holding up?" Nick out his arms around Greg.

Greg melted into the comfort of Nick's arms. He had wanted this for so long, now it would just feel wrong with anybody else. Greg laid his head on Nick's shoulder, face close to his neck.

"I don't know I'm waiting for the panic to set in, that fleeting 'we mint not find them alive, if we find them at all' type of thing." Greg snuggled closer to Nick, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist.

Greg's unshed tears began to flow. He felt so comfortable with Nick, he wasn't worried about showing his true feelings. Nick whispered nonsense in Greg's ear, rubbing the back of his head softly. They stayed in that moment till Archie ran out of his lab.


	12. We’re Gunna Die

**Chapter ****12****: We're Gunna Die**

"How do we undo our feet?" Kiyla looked at her sister.

"There's got to be something around here." Kayla ripped open the nearest box and dumped it contents on the floor.

Just a bunch of old papers. She gabbed another box and repeated the process till one hole stack was done. She ripped threw another two stacks, Kiyla picked up a piece of paper and read the information on it. She folded it and stuffed it in to her pocket. She picked up another but tossed it aside.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kay snapped

"Uncle Greg told us not swear. And I'm pulling CSI duty, the more we collect the better we do, its like that game we play with Grissom." Kiy gave her sister a hopeful look.

"Your right, it is just like playing. Only were the victims and we gunna die!" Kayla couldn't believe her sister was playing games. She ripped threw another set of boxes'.

****************************In The Lab********************************

"I got him on the video." Archie yelled out the door of his section of the lab floor.

Nick, Greg, and Cath were the first ones in the room, shortly followed by Warrick, Sara and Grissom. Archie cleaned the picture one more time to get a clear, sharp image.

"I recognize him, he was one of the spectators at the park. He kept shouting questions at us." Cath looked at Nick.

"Archie print us each a copy and run him threw the DMV, find out who he is." Grissom patted the young mans shoulder.

*********************Kiyla and Kayla's Where House************************

After about sixteen stacks Kayla found a letter opener, she cut her and Kiy's leg restraints. They heard a noise outside. How log had that dog been barking? The jingle of key's told them the door was locked from the outside and the owner was coming back.

"Quick hid in the back with the opener." Kiyla raced to stand near the front of the small space.

Kayla did what her sister said she hid, peeking around the corner of the stakes in the back. Kiyla waited with her back to the stack she was standing behind, breathing slowly, in her nose, out her mouth calming her body for the attack. She waited for the man to get two feet ahead of her, she leapt out form behind the boxes' tackling the man. She rode with the momentum of the falling body and heard an awful sound. The gunshot echoed in the small space causing Kiy to go deaf instantly.

**That's all for now I'll write more later.**


	13. Oh My God

**Ok I figure you waited long enough I can give in and give you this. It's Chapter 13.**

**Chapter ****13****: Oh My God.**

Nick grabbed the ringing cell phone out of his pocket. Prying they had found the girls. It was His mom.

"Hi ma I can't really talk right now I'm working a vary important case." He got interrupted.

"I know I just got off the phone with Sara she's worried about you, thinking maybe you no what its like to be just a little helpless." Mrs. Stokes sighed lightly "Your helping Greg with his grief right?"

"Yes mom I reassure him every time I see him. We are all upset that it was The Twins that got taken. Sad but happy that we know they will be ok and this will end with them. That basted has taken his last child."

"Nick I didn't know you felt so strongly about this."

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to swear. I just.. I know them, I've never known the." He shuddered trying not to say victim.

"It's ok Sweetie, I understand. You love them, its your family that jerk has stolen. You'd pay anything to get them back."

"Yeah mom I got to get some things from my house and I get bad reception up there can I call you back later?"

"Of coarse, baby. I just wanted to see how you were. I'll talk to you later love you."

"Love you, too mom." Nick flick his phone shut it, opened it again dialed his house number to check his messages.

Greg sat on the Kayla's bed, he whipped his eye's on a Kleenex. Nick sat down next to him. He hugged Greg close to him and pulled him down on the bed to cuddle.

"Can I tell you something?" Nick looked down at Greg's face.

"if it supposed to make me feel better about this then, no."

"its not about that. I don't know how to say it."

"Nicky, what every its just say it. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"I love you" Nick blurted out.

"I love you, too." Greg turned so he was facing Nick. He cuddled against nick's chest.

"What are we gunna do?"

Before Greg could answer, His phone rang he flipped it opened.

"Sanders."

"we got an address you and Nick need to get back here now." Catherin demanded.

*****************Kiyla and Kayla's Where House****************

The man drew a knife from some where on his person. He slashed it across Kiyla's stomach, she was to close to move in time. She toke the blow full on, it cut her about 2" above her naval, slicing her shirt open in the process. **(An: measurements in American.)** She dropped to the floor, regaining her hearing somewhere in the fall. She could hear Kayla scream, the man rolled out from under Kiyla. Then another Gunshot.


	14. Dieing

**Rated M for mild profanity and some extreme violence.**

**Chapter 14: Dieing**

After she shot the gun Kayla let it drop from her shaking hand, her nose dipped blood on the cement floor. She had face planted after she got shot, she had miner scrapes on the left side of her face and that metallic taste that only blood has. Kiyla lay face down on the floor, a small pool of blood forming around her middle. Kayla stumbled over the mans limp body to get to Kiy. She picked up the knife and stuck it in her belt loop blade tucked so she could fast draw and slash at the man when he got back up. She had hit him in the stomach, going against every thing she knew about guns. She didn't want to kill him just get him off her sister. Who was lying completely still on the floor. Her left arm ached with the GSW, but she managed to roll Kiy and put presser on her knife wound. She ripped off the bottom half of Kiy's shirt, it was ruined anyway, she tied it around the bullet hole in her arm. Going back to concentrate on her sister, tears splashed in to the blood.

**********************Tanya and Jerome Keggle's House********************

Greg watched as the SWAT team smashed down the door to the suspect's house. Eric Keggle still lived at home with his parents, he went to college at the university a mile from his house. The SWAT team leader stepped out the door and gave the all clear. Apparently Eric wasn't home. Maybe he was with the girls. Greg picked up his case and walked in the house. It was dark he grabbed his flashlight and picked his way down the hall. He found the bedroom and looked threw papers on the desk, bills mostly. Greg was about to move on when he found a bill for a storage shed, the date on the bill was only a couple days ago, maybe that where the girls were.

"He's got a storage shed, out in the desert." He ran with the bill in his hands to the living room where Grissom was standing.

"Its an hour out even with a full police escort. Lets get going, there not here."

**************************The Storage Shed*****************************

The man moaned trying to roll over, he managed to get on his side before Kayla issued a swift kick to the head. He was back to unconsciousness in no time. Those self defiance classes were coming in handy, along with the first-aid coarse. Kayla found a first-aid kit unopened, set to expire next year. She used all the gauze on Kiyla's wound, she taped a pad across her bullet hole in her arm. The tiny tube of antiseptic was just big enough for the two them. Kiyla jumped when the cotton touched her skin. She was up and moving around, she must not be hurt bad.

"Do you think that Uncle Greg is close by?" Kayla asked a short time after they tied the man up.

"Yeah he's right outside, he just can't find the right shed." She cradled Kayla's head in her lap. "Go to sleep little sister every thing will be ok when you wake up."

Kayla began to snore a short time later. Kiyla got a pile of papers to make a pillow and put Kay's head on it. She grabbed the gun off the floor and kick the man lightly on the shins.

"Hey, Get up asshole." She kicked him harder.


	15. Where are they

**Rated M for Violence and Profanity.**

**Chapter ****15****: Where are they**

The man picked up his head to look at Kiyla. His lip was split and dripping blood, he had a missing tooth. Bruises bloomed on the right side of his face. A distinct shoe print in his chin.

"She kicked you. I see she knocked out that tooth, too." Kiyla got in close and spit in his face. "Who are you?"

She held the gun up to check if it was loaded, six more. How many were in it before? It didn't madder, she had three weapons, if you counted her body as one.

"I'm just trying to be nice. I'm Kiyla, In case you wanted to no. my family's gunna be here soon to me and my sister. Till then if you don't wanna talk then I guess you don't have to."

She grabbed one of the gags and stuffed it is his mouth, she also put a blind fold on him. She found the safety on the gun and flipped the switch, with that she picked up out of the various objects thrown by her sister and went to the lock. She could have found the key's but then she had to touch the man that had taken her way form her happiness.

******************************In the Car********************************

Greg had the paper with the address, Nick was driving everybody had piled in to the Denali.

"How far out are we?" Sara asked after 45 minuets of driving.

"it not to far now." Gil responded looking at the map.

"Well were noting fast enough." Greg looked out the window at the desert flying by.

"We're doing almost 110, G. I know I want to get there to but we don't even know which one there in. There are hundreds."

They pulled in to the small parking lot near the office. Everybody got out, almost running to the door. They found that Eric had 3 small sheds in the K section. Greg and Nick broke the first lock. They could hear a dog bark some where down the distance. They weren't In the first. Grissom and Sara cracked the second, not there either. As they neared the 3 shed they saw a dog with its owner in the near by building with his band.

****************************In The Shed********************************

Outside the shed Kiyla heard that dog again, god that thing was so annoying.

"Don't you ever shut up?" she screamed at it.

She heard another noise, footsteps. She woke Kay up as fast as she could. They started to bang on the door. The lock jiggled, and they heard it drop to the ground. Sunlight pored in the open door. A figure appeared.

**So**** is it the team or somebody else? If its not Greg, will the twins be in bigger danger now then before? I guess you'll just have to wait.**


	16. Oh Thank God

**Chapter ****16****: Oh Thank God**

Greg stepped in to the semi-darkness, he looked around, but didn't get far because suddenly he was sideways on the floor. He touched the nearest head it had dark blond hair, that traveled to just below the shoulder. It was Kayla. Kiyla had shorter hair but it was the same color as her sister's. The rest of the team came to Greg's rescue, pulling the twins off him and hugging them close. Catherin and Grissom we pulling hair out of Kayla's face to see if she was ok. Grissom pulled at the taped cloth bandage on her arm. She pulled back so it went faster. The bullet hole didn't look to bad but the bullet need to come out, now! Sara asked thousands of questions about what happened to Kiy's stomach.

"Guy's let them talk." Nick interrupted

"Lets just go home" The twins cried.

The twins unwrapped them self's form the team and went to hug Nick and Greg. The team walked out without looking back. The ambulance toke the twins to the hospital. Sara and Catherin rode with them, everybody else followed in the Denali. Kiyla needed stitches, Kayla had emergency surgery to remove the bullet, and close off all the blood vessels. They both stayed in the hospital over night for observation. Greg and Nick stayed even after the twins strong protests.

*************************The First Night Home***************************

Kayla could hear someone screaming out side the house she was in. she assumed the it was the kids next door playing out in the yard. She was at her best friend Tamera's, playing Mike's play station. Mike is Tamera's older brother he's 16. Those stupid kids kept yelling. Kayla rolled over and opened eyes, Kiyla was sitting straight up in her bed screaming. Kayla jetted to Greg's room, she couldn't wake him up. She fumbled for the phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Stokes" He mumbled sleepily.

"Uncle Nicky, Kiyla's having a nightmare what do I do?"

"Did you try to get Greg up?" Kay could hear movement.

"Yes but he won't get up, and she wont stop scramming." Kayla sounded distressed.

"Try to get her to stop I'll be there in 15 minuets. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll try." Kayla hung up and shuffled in to her room.

By the time Nick got there Kiy was still screaming, but it wasn't as loud. He sat on the bed next to Kiy, he wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her till she quitted.

"I'll be right back I'm gunna try to wake up Greg." he shuffled out of their room into Greg's.

"Greg baby come on you got to get up." He shook Greg.

"I don't want to. You come down here." Greg rolled over and grabbed Nick's arm.

"I wish I could but aren't you wondering why I'm here?"

"Yeah, but I don't care your here, so come and get me cowboy."

"Kiyla had a nightmare she woke up screaming and when Kay couldn't get you up she called me."

Greg stopped dead, he jumped out of bed only in his boxers. He went to Kiyla's bed, she looked frightened.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Can you tell me what your dream was about?"

She shook her head rapidly form side to side. Tears already forming in the corner of her eyes. She hugged her knees to her chest, crying silently. Nick and Greg hugged her, stroking her hair. Nick hummed a lullaby, after awile she started the sing it. Tears making it sound garbled and out of tune but it put her to sleep again. Greg tucked them both in and went in to the living room.

"Do you want to stay, or do you just want to go home?"

"I'll stay, 'cuz this cowboy wants what's his." Nick gave him a knowing look.


	17. 2 Weeks Later

**Chapter ****17****: ****2**** Weeks Later**

The twins were sitting in the brake room sipping there one cup of coffee. They never drank coffee before, that worried Greg but let them have only one caffeine drink a night. That night something changed in the twins they got up and dumped the coffee down the drain. They had only drank a quarter of the cup. For once in the break room laughter was heard and cartoon music.

"Hey cartoons are on, when did you start this again?" Greg came in and sat on the couch with them.

"Just now, can you watch with us?" The twins little kid voices were back.

So they had reverted to 5 year olds again but still it was nice to have them back.

"Yea, but I only have half an hour so I'm gunna eat well we watch ok." Greg goy up and took the bag marked Sanders' out of the fridge.

He took out three sandwiches, his classic ham and cheese but the twins had wheat bread with cucumbers and ranch dressing. They eat that when the were 4. Nick walked in looked in saw the food and asked.

"Did you pack Sara's lunch, too?"

"No the twins packed theses, which is weird 'cuz the haven't eaten this stuff since they were 4." Greg shook his head but let it slid in a day or to they'd be normal again.

Greg put the twins lunch on a plate and handed them there water. Nick, Greg and the twins sat at the table the perfect family. One by one the rest of the team joined them and then just as soon left to get back to work. When the twins were alone again, they sat on the couch watching cartoons. Scooby-Doo mostly but they would flip the channel to Winne the Pooh from time to time. Greg couldn't help but laugh when he saw that they were asleep at the end of his shift. Everybody but Warrick had left, so Greg got him to help put the twins in the Jetta. He drove them home and put them in bed. They were slowly going back to normal, faster then Greg had ever thought was possible. But it was quite till about 11 when Kiyla woke up screaming. Greg had to call Nick but he didn't have to come over at least.


	18. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_**6**__** months after everything happened, Greg and the twins (now **__**10**__**) moved in to Nick's house. Greg and Nick are extremely happy together, both men's family's welcomed them happily to the family. Granted Nick's dad was reluctant at first, but then he met Greg and the twins and accepted them with open arms. The twins probably help the most. Even thou it was only **__**7**__** month's in to the relationship, Nick and Greg were talking of forever, it must have been a good thing. Kiyla still had nightmares but they went as bad as before. Greg could take care of them instead of have Nick do it all the time. Kiyla no longer cried when she woke up screaming. The first time they were at Nick's parents house she woke everybody but Kayla up. Nick's mom ran to her side, she coddled the girl. At first she thought Kiy was homesick, but Greg told her that she had nightmares at least twice a night.**_

"_**Poor baby." she cooed holding the shaking child.**_

_**Nick brushed hair out if her face, picked her up and carried her to bed with him and Greg. Nick's mom strongly disapproved at take her to there bed.**_

"_**What happens when she gets older, she'll be still sleeping with you two then."**_

"_**Mom, it's the only thing that will calm her down." Nick protested.**_

"_**What dose she dream about anyway." she asked absentmindedly.**_

"_**That guy shot Kayla and she died instantly, he had the knife and is striping away pieces of her slowly killing her. She can hear Greg yelling her name but he can't find her because he's got her hidden from everyone. She wakes up just after she passes out form shock." Nick stroked her hair lovingly.**_

_**Jillian had tears in her eyes, she couldn't imagine what it must to be like to relive that every night, more than once from what Greg had told her. It was no time that she started to call Kiyla and Kayla her grandchildren, and Greg became her Son-in-law even thou he and Nick weren't married, it wasn't even legal in the U.S. yet, anyway. When they visited Greg's family, his mom thought she could help by hypnotizing her, it only brought back the tears and made the screaming louder and longer. They tried sleeping pills but that only made it so it came faster.**_

"_**Why can't anything I find help her?" Greg's mom complained.**_

"_**Because she has to work thought it, not everybody else." Kayla answered her grandma's question, opening a yogurt.**_

"_**When did you get so smart?" She laughed.**_

"_**When they got inquisitive and asked thousands of questions." Greg answered.**_

"_**But the nightmares will go away sometime right?"**_

"_**Not entirely, I still have nightmares about being barred alive. But that's after a really hard case."**_

_**The nightmares eventually stopped, they only came back when she snored. She only snores when she's exhausted. Nick and Greg exchanged promise rings after a year and a half of being together. Everyone was there to witness it, Jillian and Suzan, Greg's Mom, cried.**_

_**Well that's the end. I hope you liked it, and please tell me if I should change anything. Because I plan on writing stuff like this again, but please be nice about it. Nobody likes a flamer! Anyway thanks for reading! (Waves to everybody)**_


End file.
